


A long weekend

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, FrostIron - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU</p><p>After way too long, Loki and Tony have a long weekend together and make the most of it. Lots of sex ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied up (Day 4, bondage)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [faeleverte](archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) and who didn't just do a great job as usual proof reading this, she cheered me on during NaNoWriMo and motivated me to write this and other stories that are soon to come.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“Finally, a long weekend at home, just the two of us!” Tony exclaimed as soon as he had entered the house. The front door clanged shut behind him.

Loki smiled at the excitement in Tony’s voice, but didn’t look up from where he was curled up on the sofa with a book. Tony would probably want to get out of his suit and into something more comfortable before he would even take the time to properly greet Loki. He didn’t take it personally; Tony preferred to shed his work persona as soon as he was home, his job demanded too much dressing up and too many fake smiles. Taking off the suit first thing when he got home was his personal ritual to leave work behind for the usually way-too-few-hours he could spend with Loki. 

They’d been living together for quite a while now -- and had been a couple for far longer -- so Loki was used to Tony’s rituals. And yes, as he had thought, he heard the clatter of dress shoes on hardwood as Tony walked to his office to drop of his briefcase, then back into the hallway, where shoes and coat would be unceremoniously dumped.

“Can’t even tell you how much I missed this, work has kept me way too busy lately.” Tony’s voice trailed off, or rather became pretty much impossible to understand as Tony entered their bedroom which was around a corner. 

Muffled words and the sound of their wardrobe being opened and closed reached Loki and he decided it was time to put his book away. Carefully he placed a bookmark inside and set the book on the coffee table, then slowly stretched to remove the kinks from his back. Perfect timing, just as he arched his back and stretched his arms far enough above his head to make his shirt ride up his belly, Tony entered the living room. He was now wearing a comfortable, washed out pair of jeans and a faded Ramones shirt.

“Now that is a sight for sore eyes!” Tony’s face lit up and he stared with unveiled lust at Loki, gaze lingering on the bit of exposed skin.

Loki smirked, stretched even further and added a soft sigh for good measure. He knew that he looked good and he loved to show off for Tony. Besides, he’d been home for three hours already and had made a few plans how they could start their long weekend together in style. Because Tony was right, it had been way too long since both of them had more than one day off work at the same time. Either Tony had to go on business trips or Loki had to work extra hours at his bookstore. Yeah, he was to owner, but when one of his employées had stopped coming to work without warning, he couldn’t expect the other two to take up all the extra hours. He had to step in himself while he had looked for someone else to hire -- and he’d finally been successful.

So this week he had three days off, Friday through Sunday, and Tony had managed to get some long overdue vacation days as well. Tony’s boss was a workaholic and expected everyone who worked directly under him to be the same. Usually Tony didn’t mind, he loved his job, but this time he had put his foot down and insisted on some consecutive vacation days. So Loki had made plans, for more than the round of hurried sex which was all they had managed for the last few weeks -- if anything at all -- before they fell into an exhausted sleep.

“Show off!” Tony’s grin made it obvious that he didn’t mind at all, quite the opposite. He let his gaze travel up and down Loki’s body. “Maybe I should tie you up, keep you all stretched out for me.” He hummed appreciatively.

“And what would you do with me at your mercy like that?” Loki was still smirking and raised an eyebrow in an obvious challenge -- one he knew Tony wouldn’t be able to resist for long. This might not what he had planned, but he was more than willing to go along with Tony’s idea.

“Hmm, let me think about that…” Tony stroked his beard and stepped closer to the sofa.

Suddenly his hands shot forward and captured Loki’s which were still stretched out over his head. Loki was so surprised that he hadn’t managed to move at all and his hands were pinned to the armrest over his head before he could react. He tensed at the suddenness of Tony’s movement, then felt himself immediately relax into the hold. Yes, he was definitely interested in Tony’s suggestion; it had been way too long since he’d been able to give up control like that. He let out a slow breath and consciously relaxed even further, locking gaze with Tony who was studying his expression intently.

Tony’s smile was predatory when he noticed Loki’s obvious submission. “I have a few ideas what I could do with you, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” His voice sounded darker, more dangerous than before.

Loki’s breath caught at that sound, it promised so much -- pleasure, pain, a bit of both. His trousers suddenly seemed too tight, as arousal began to pool in his groin.

“And what if I am too impatient to wait?” He tried for challenging, but his voice came out almost breathless.

“Then I’ll have to gag you, so you can’t keep asking and distracting me.” Tony’s eyes sparkled dangerously. “Though that would be a shame, you make such pretty noises when I play with you.”

A soft whimper escaped Loki at that, all pretense of defiance gone. Not tonight, not when just the thought of what Tony could do to him made his whole body tingle in anticipation. He could fight next time, push Tony to force him into submission. Tonight he would go willingly, he wanted this too much.

Tony waited for a few moments, and when Loki didn’t speak again, didn’t begin to push against his hold, his smile softened. “Good choice.” He removed one hand from Loki’s crossed wrists and gently stroked over his hair. Somehow that gentle touch was enough to make Loki ache for more. “Now, when I let go, I want you to get up, follow me to the bedroom and strip completely.” His hand was cupping Loki’s cheek now, gentle, lovingly. “Then lie down on your back, in the middle of the bed, hands over your head. I will tie you up, and then I will play with you in whatever way I want. Understood?”

“Yes, Tony.” Loki replied quietly and leaned into Tony’s touch.

“Good.” Tony looked straight at Loki now, suddenly earnest. “What is your safeword?”

Loki licked his suddenly dry lips. “Asgard.” He had never had to use his safeword with Tony, but this was part of their ritual, whenever they played they made sure that whoever was submitting that day knew they had a safeword and could use it.

“Yes, don’t forget it.” Tony quickly squeezed Loki’s wrists, then let go of them and stepped away. 

Without looking back at Loki, he walked out of the room and into the hallway. Loki hurried to get up and follow as he had been instructed. Once in their bedroom, Tony went to the chest that held their toys, still not bothering to check whether his instructions were being followed. Loki quickly stripped out of his black jeans and soft, dark green sweater and put them in the laundry hamper. His boxerbriefs followed suit, as well as his socks. 

He glanced over at Tony, who was still busy rummaging through the chest -- and had placed himself perfectly to block Loki’s view of what he was picking out of it. Not that Loki really cared, he trusted Tony. With a shrug he went to the bed, folded back the blanket and settled down, trying to get comfortable. His arms were stretched out over his head, fingertips just touching the headboard, legs slightly spread. 

Loki became impatient. Tony let him wait for a few minutes and was making ominous noises with something in their toy chest. Occasionally he hummed questioningly, then the sound of something being put back reached Loki’s ears. Just when he was about to give in to his curiosity and sit up to maybe catch a glimpse of what Tony was doing, Tony stood up and turned to Loki with a wide grin. He held up some coils of dark green silk rope.

“I think I’m going to start with that.” Tony’s gaze travelled over Loki’s body, from his crossed wrists down to his toes and back up again until their eyes locked. “I like the way it looks against your skin.”

Loki sighed and relaxed back into the mattress. He imagined the feel of the soft rope, wrapped around him, confining him, holding him safely. Yes, he liked this plan a lot already. 

“Hmmm. Sounds good,” he hummed.

“I’m glad you approve.” Tony’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Now shush, just let me take care of you.” Tony sat down on the mattress near Loki’s head and let his right hand slowly travel up Loki’s right arm. “Give me your wrists.” His voice was gentle but firm.

Obediently Loki lifted his arms, wrists still crossed, and held them out for Tony. The deceptively soft silk wrapped around his wrists in a wide cuff, one coil after another, pulling even tighter when Tony looped the rope in between his wrists. It was restricting, comforting, grounding, familiar. The dark rope stood out against his pale skin and Loki had to admit that Tony had been right; the contrast looked good. He sighed softly, earning him a pleased smile from Tony.

“Move your arms a bit, I want to see if this is okay or too tight.” 

Loki tried to move his wrists, but they were firmly held, secure, without causing him any discomfort. 

“Looks good, or does it hurt you?” Tony was always so careful, making sure he did not cause Loki any harm. It made Loki feel safe, taken care off, and he felt the remaining tension bleed out of his muscles.

“It is fine, as always.” Loki smiled up at Tony, a bit surprised at how far away his voice already sounded.

“And as always, I am going to make sure that I made no mistake.” A serious expression was on Tony’s face now, making Loki frown. “Don’t pull a face at me.” Tony’s fingers brushed over Loki’s forehead until he relaxed again. “Better. Now put your arms over your head, so I can tie them to the headboard.” Tony let go of Loki’s arms and Loki let them drop on the mattress.

A sharp tug on the rope stretched his arms a little further, making it obvious that he was tied up, helpless, secured. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and let the feeling ground him, relax him.

“Put your feet on the mattress.” Tony’s voice drifted through and Loki obeyed, slowly opening his eyes again so he could watch what Tony would do next. 

Tony was standing next to the bed now, near Loki’s hips and held another rope while a third lay on the bed. He gently stroked Loki’s thigh, then adjusted the position of his legs slightly until he was content with the way they were spread. Rope wound around Loki’s thigh and above his ankle, making it impossible for him to stretch his leg, but helping him to hold it up. Tony wrapped the rope around and around, more often than necessary, turning it into a wide cuff both on Loki’s thigh and around his calf. 

As with his wrists, it felt soft and firm at the same time, restricting and securing, confining and supporting. Loki could feel his whole body relax when Tony moved to his other side and tied up that leg in the same manner. Every brush of fingers, every slide of rope sent a gentle wave of warmth and arousal through his body. Every additional coil of rope made him relax more, sink deeper into the hold the bindings provided.

“So beautiful, spread out for me.” Tony’s fingers trailed along the inside of Loki’s leg, making him sigh in pleasure. “But I’m not quite done yet.” 

Tony’s praise and the promise of more to come made Loki shiver with anticipation. His eyes slid closed, and he reveled in the feeling of being completely at Tony’s mercy now. Whatever he had in store for Loki, Loki knew it would feel so good. The cuffs around his legs dug slightly into his muscles as his feet were gently pulled towards the foot of the bed. Loki wriggled experimentally, testing his bonds, but he was almost completely immobilized now that his feet were connected to the footboard by the remaining length of rope. He tugged again, needed to feel that he was completely trapped, that he could do nothing but wait for what Tony had in store for him.

“Stop that!” A sharp smack on the inside of his thigh stilled Loki immediately. He took in a sharp breath, then let it out slowly, willing himself to relax again. “That’s better.” Gentle fingers stroked the stinging patch of skin, soothing away the pain, making Loki aware of his erection that was just a few inches away from Tony’s fingers. “I’ll take care of you.” The fingers trailed up, closer to Loki’s cock, then back, causing him to whine softly. “Shhh. Look at me for a moment while I tell you what I have planned for you tonight.” Tony’s voice was soft, soothing. And yet it was impossible for Loki to ignore the order, he opened his eyes and blinked up at Tony.

“Good.” A soft smile appeared on Tony’s face, making Loki smile back on instinct. Tony sounded so pleased with him. “It’s been far too long since I had time to really explore your body, to drive you crazy with desire for me.” Loki whined at the implication. “I will touch and kiss and taste every bit of your skin that I can reach.” As if to prove his words, Tony ran his fingers over Loki’s stomach and chest, brushed his nipple for a second. A soft gasp escaped Loki’s lips. “I will take my time. And when I’ve had enough, I will fuck you.” The fingers had wandered down again, were now hovering over Loki’s cock. It took all his willpower not to arch up, force them to touch him. “One important thing though.” Tony locked his gaze with Loki’s, his voice sounded firm now, commanding, demanding to be heard, to be obeyed. “You will not come until I allow you to. I don’t particularly want to hurt you tonight, but if you come without permission, I will do it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Tony.” Loki’s voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. 

“Then try to be good for me.” Tony’s voice and expression had softened again. 

“I wi-hill.” A sharp pinch in one of his nipples made Loki’s words end in a whine. He tried to move, into the touch, away from it, he didn’t really know. But the ropes held him securely in place, there was nothing he could do but endure whatever Tony wanted to do to him. He wanted to be good for Tony, to let his body be played with, and at the same time he wanted Tony to hurry up, to make him come. But there was the very real threat of punishment -- Loki knew all too well that whatever it would entail, it wouldn’t be the kind of pain he could enjoy. And yet, his cock twitched at the thought. He’d try to do as Tony had asked, he always did. And not because he was afraid of the punishment, but because he wanted nothing more than to please Tony when he was submitting and drifting like this.

Conscious thought was impossible soon after that, because Tony was true to his word and touched him everywhere he could reach. There were deep kisses, swallowing the moans caused by clever fingers playing with his nipples. Fingertips and palms and fingernails running over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, sometimes even over his cock, but it was never enough. Licks and kisses and sharp bites all over his body made Loki gasps and moan -- and eventually beg for more, for it to stop, for something, anything. It was all just sensation, all so good, making him desperate for more, for release.

Tony’s voice came through the haze of lust and sensation, soothing him, praising him, grounding him, making him want to earn more praise, to be good. Loki’s whole body was humming with pleasure, made him almost feel like flying, or was it drowning? He whined when hot lips closed around his cock, finally, felt so good -- too good, put him on edge, wasn’t allowed to come yet.

“Tony! Please…” He was sobbing now, overwhelmed.

“Shhh.” Beard scratched the overly sensitive skin on the inside of Loki’s thigh as Tony let his cock slip free and spoke. Fingers put pressure around the base of his cock, forced his impending orgasm to recede. “You’ve been so good for me.” Hot breath ghosted over Loki’s balls, made him shiver. “Just a little longer, am going to get you ready for me.” Tony moved, stretched out over Loki’s body, captured his lips in a quick kiss. “And then I’m going to fuck you and you can come. Want to feel you come around my cock, watch you while I fuck you through it.” Loki whimpered at the words. “Gonna feel so good.” Tony had reached for the bedside table, grabbed the lube out of the drawer. “Gonna look so beautiful, even more beautiful than right now.” 

The warmth and love in Tony’s voice felt almost like a caress, Loki couldn’t get enough of it -- and Tony knew it, he just kept talking while he sat up and finally stripped out of his own clothes and then knelt back in between Loki’s legs, pushing slick fingers into him.

“Should see yourself. All spread out for me, tied up like a beautiful gift.” He made quick work of preparing Loki, stretching him quickly, but never too much, never hurting him. “So desperate for me and yet so good. Didn’t come yet and I can see how much you want to.” 

He ran a finger of his free hand through the precome that had pooled on Loki’s belly, then down his aching cock which twitched at the contact. Loki whined, tried to arch into the touch, or push back on Tony’s fingers, three now. The ropes still held him, dug into his skin, kept him immobile.

“Shhh. Almost there.” Tony leaned over him, fingers still buried in his body, and gave him a gentle kiss. “Don’t want to hurt you, want to make you feel so good.”

“Please... want you… won’t hurt… am ready…” Loki struggled to form coherent words, but Tony seemed to understand him anyway because he sat back up again, pulled his fingers out, then released the ropes connecting Loki’s ankles to the footboard. 

Loki watched Tony through half-lidded eyes as he put on a condom and moaned in anticipation. He felt so empty now, so bereft of touch. Then strong hands were on his legs, pushed them up, exposed him even further. Pressure, Tony pushing inside, slowly, filling him, not enough. Loki managed to thrust his hips up a little, just when Tony pushed in. Better, so good, Loki let out a drawn out moan. It was answered by one of Tony’s, who finally began to move, thrust faster, made Loki’s pleasure surge up and up and up, almost unbearably so. He needed to come, was so close, almost there, needed… something, anything.

A steady stream of moans and whines from Loki, only interrupted by the occasional gasped out “yes” and “please” and “more”, filled the room. Tony’s breath was ragged and he groaned out his pleasure while still telling Loki how good he felt, how beautiful he looked, how wonderful he was, how much Tony loved him. As desperate as Loki was to come, at the same time he never wanted it to end, wanted to keep hearing the praise and love.

Then Tony shifted, the angle of his thrust changed, making him brush Loki’s prostate almost every time. When he heard Loki’s cries of pleasure, he sped up his thrusts, made Loki cry out again. It felt so good, too good, not enough, Loki was hanging on the edge of orgasm, almost there.

“Come for me! Wanna see you fall apart.” Tony’s voice was hoarse, the words came out in between ragged breaths. 

But they were all Loki needed, pleasure crashed through him, yes! He cried out because it was overwhelming after being on edge for so long. It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of pleasure, come splattering his stomach and chest. And then Tony thrust again, and another aftershock ran through him, and another and one more. Tony’s thrusts were frantic now, he groaned, then stilled completely. Loki could feel Tony’s cock twitch, heard him make this unique sound he couldn’t describe, that Tony only made when he had a mindblowingly good orgasm.

A moment later Tony let go of Loki’s legs and slumped down over him, still breathing hard. They kissed languidly for a little while, until Tony sighed and pushed himself up.

“Don’t wanna move, but gotta untie you and clean us up.” He sounded as exhausted as Loki felt.

“Hmmm.” Loki couldn’t bring himself to do more than hum in approval.

Carefully Tony began to free first Loki’s legs, massaging the muscles of each gently before moving on to the other. The rope had left red imprints on Loki’s skin, where he had strained against his bonds, but they would be gone the next day. Satisfied that Loki didn’t seem to be in any pain, Tony then moved up and released his hands. He was just as thorough checking Loki’s wrists for any damage and making sure his circulation was working properly. Then he dropped the rope unceremoniously on the floor and stood up with a groan and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he complained, when his back popped. “Bah, worth it.” He chuckled softly, then glanced at Loki, who was sleepily blinking up at him. “Just gonna get some water for us, and something to clean you up. You’re a hot mess.” He winked, making Loki smile. “My hot mess.”

Tony padded out of the room and was back a minute later with two water bottles and a damp washcloth. He gently cleaned up Loki, then sat on the bed, propped up against the headboard. 

Loki let himself to be pulled up as well, even if he was tired and didn’t want to move. The prospect of being held in Tony’s arms made him help a bit. As soon as Tony stopped pulling. Loki curled up around him and put his head on Tony’s chest.

“Here, drink a bit.” Tony handed him an open bottle of water and waited until Loki, who suddenly realized how thirsty he was, had begun to drink. Then he opened his own bottle and drained half of it in one go. “You done?” He nodded at the bottle Loki was now just holding.

“Yes, it’s almost empty anyway,” Loki mumbled sleepily. 

All he wanted right now was go to sleep, curled up around Tony. And probably stay in bed the next morning, a luxury they hadn’t had in a long while. The bottle was taken from his fingers and probably put away, he didn’t bother to check. Tony moved under him, with him, until they were both lying down on some pillows, blanket pulled over them. Loki went easily with every push and pull, too tired and relaxed to even think about protesting. When Tony had settled, Loki shifted a little, until he was comfortable again: legs tangled with Tony’s, one arm thrown over his stomach, head resting on his chest. He more felt than heard Tony’s chuckle, an arm wrapped around his back, pulled him closer. Then sleep captured him.


	2. So sensitive (Day 5, nipple play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have a lazy day -- and of course more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2723276/chapters/archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte), who managed to put her finger exactly on what the first draft of this was missing -- without her, this would be a much less interesting read.

The next morning, Loki woke up more relaxed than he had been in ages. It would be impossible to explain to someone who hadn’t experienced it himself, but getting tied up always did this to him. Somehow he never noticed how much tension had been stored up in his body until it was gone. But now he was loose limbed, warm, comfortable and still curled around Tony. It was wonderful that they were able to stay like this for a while longer this morning, that they both didn’t have to get up early. Loki snuggled deeper under the covers and soaked in the feeling of Tony’s warm body beside him, the soft sounds he made in his sleep.

After a while Tony stirred, curled into him, their lips met in a lazy, sleepy kiss. They shifted, moved in that synchronized way caused by familiarity, held each other close. Their kiss never stopped, never got more urgent. Hands began to wander over bare skin, feeling, caressing -- gentle touches, meant more to show love than to arouse. Gentle pulling made Loki slide on top of Tony, caused their morning erections to rub together. Loki’s gasps at the added sensation were swallowed by Tony; Tony’s moans were interrupted by Loki’s tongue pushing into his mouth. They stayed like that, still kissing, hips slowly thrusting against each other. Pleasure burned slowly through Loki’s body, with no urgency to do much more about it than they were already doing. 

After some time -- neither of them knew how long, nor did they care -- their hips began to thrust faster, harder, seeking more friction, stoking the embers of their desires into bright flames. The time for gentle love making was over, arousal and the need come, to see and feel Tony fall apart were too strong now. Loki slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks. He groaned at the added pressure, at the slick slide of precum-wet skin through his hand. Tony looked beautiful as he threw his head back in pleasure, moved his hips faster, adding even more friction. It felt so good, and Tony’s moans and gasps made it even better. Loki’s hips picked up the pace, matched Tony’s, without his conscious decision to do so. Pleasure was burning high now, getting more intense with every thrust, with every slick slide of skin on skin. 

Tony suddenly bit down on Loki’s shoulder, muffling a loud groan. The sound, the sharp pain, the feeling of hot wetness splashing over his hand, over his cock, it all combined and pushed Loki over the edge as well, a white hot wave of pleasure running through him. He cried out as he came, spilling more between their bodies.

They both slumped into the bed, Loki had just enough energy to roll to the side so he didn’t smother Tony. His head still rested on Tony’s shoulder and he had one leg thrown over Tony’s. Tony’s right arm was wrapped around Loki’s back, held him close. They stayed like that until the feeling of the drying come between them was too uncomfortable. 

Tony mumbled something about ‘clean up’ and pushed Loki off, who rolled lazily on his back. Before he could get up, Tony had leaned down and grabbed the now dry washcloth from last night. He quickly ran it over their stomachs to wipe away the worst of the mess. A shower later would take care of the rest. For now, they curled up around each other again, went back to lazy kisses and soft caresses. If their stomachs hadn’t interrupted them with loud grumbling, they’d probably have stayed all day in bed.

But the demands of their bodies -- hunger, the need to use the bathroom -- drove them out of bed eventually. They took a quick shower together, threw on bathrobes and went to the kitchen to have breakfast, lunch, brunch, whatever. Food. They moved around each other with practiced ease, making coffee, toast, frying eggs, setting the table. Sitting next to each other, bare feet tangled under the table, they slowly ate and made plans for the rest of their weekend. Well, if you could call the decision to do nothing that day, at least nothing that would require them to get dressed and leave the house, a plan. They both agreed that it had been way too long since they had enjoyed a lazy day on the sofa together. Just talking, reading, watching a movie, whatever they felt like.

That decision made and the food gone, they relocated to the living room, each of them took another mug of coffee with them. Tony wanted to watch a film he had DVR’d ages ago and never gotten around to see -- and since Loki wasn’t interested in it, he curled up with the book he’d started the day before. They didn’t quite share the same taste in movies, but it never stopped them from sharing the couch while one of them watched whatever he wanted. Tony usually had his laptop with him and leaned against Loki’s side when he wasn’t interested in what Loki wanted to watch. And Loki, just like right now, made himself comfortable with a book. His head rested on Tony’s thigh, and from time to time Tony’s fingers carded through his hair or massaged his scalp gently. It was nice and relaxing, and soon Loki found himself lost in the story, barely hearing the sound of the TV any more.

“You need to let me get up for a minute.” Tony pushed gently on Loki’s shoulder.

“Why? You are a comfortable pillow.” Loki leaned his head back, smiling up at Tony upside down. He noticed the TV had been turned off. Huh, had that much time passed already?

“Well, I assume you don’t want a wet pillow.” Tony winked down at him and pushed a little more insistently now that he had Loki’s attention.

“Ewww.” Loki shuddered at the thought. No, that definitely wasn’t one of his kinks. He heaved a sigh, mostly for show, and moved just enough to allow Tony to stand up. “Can you bring some water while you’re up?” He realized that he was thirsty, but he was too lazy to move.

“Sure, wanted to get another coffee for me anyway.” Tony shrugged, then left. He was smiling softly and looked as relaxed as Loki felt.

Loki heard him walk down the hallway, footsteps much more muffled now than they had been the day before. The bathroom door clicked shut, then was opened a minute later. A smirk spread on Loki’s face; now that he’d been taken out of the story in his book, he could think of a lot of interesting things they could do and how they could take advantage of their lack of proper clothes. Carefully he put the book away and stretched out completely on the sofa, leaving Tony no room to sit. And there Tony was, walking carefully as he balanced an apparently full cup of coffee and two water bottles in his hands.

“Scoot over, you lazy cat person!” Tony put his burden down and made shooing motions at Loki, but his smile showed that he was more amused than annoyed.

Loki just smirked up at him and stretched some more, arching his back off the sofa. “I have a far better idea.” He held out a hand. “Join me.”

“How could I resist such an invitation.” Tony waggled his eyebrows and grinned, then took Loki’s offered hand and stretched out on top of him.

Loki allowed Tony to kiss him lazily for a few minutes, kissing the man he loved was always a good idea, then he tangled his fingers in Tony’s short hair and tugged sharply. Tony moaned into their kiss, but didn’t move. Loki tugged again, harder this time; as nice as kissing was, he wanted something else now. Another moan and this time Tony broke their kiss and pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Stop that, I’m enjoying myself!” He mock grumbled.

“If you let me, you will be enjoying yourself a lot more.” The smirk was back on Loki’s face. He pitched his voice a lot deeper than usual, the almost predatory sound a warning -- or maybe a promise -- to Tony that Loki planned to be in charge this time. “At least I will be having a lot of fun.” To emphasize that he planned to take control from now on, Loki tugged once more on Tony’s hair, a bit more gently this time. “What do you think? Will you let me have my wicked way with you?” He licked his lips slowly and let his gaze travel over Tony’s body -- or as much of it as he could see right now.

“As if I’d ever say no to that.” Tony actually moaned at whatever mental image had come up at Loki’s words. “What have you planned?” His hips twitched and his half hard cock brushed against Loki’s beginning erection, making them both sigh.

“Where would be the fun in telling you? You will find out soon enough.” Loki was smiling his most evil smile, the one he only brought out when he was about to take control in one of their kinkier sex games. 

“Then what do you want me to do?” Tony’s gaze was becoming slightly unfocused; he seemed to still be imagining what Loki might do to him, and he was apparently more than okay with the way things were going for now.

“Get up, strip, then lie down on the sofa, on your back.” Loki let finally go of Tony’s hair.

“Sure.” Tony was quick to comply and in record time his bathrobe had hit the floor. 

Loki had barely enough time to stand up himself, so there was room for Tony to stretch out. But once they had switched places, he let his eyes run down over Tony’s body and smiled at the beautiful sight. He hadn’t really planned what to do next, had acted on a whim, but no need to let Tony know that. He was sure he could come up with something they’d both enjoy, he knew Tony well enough by now.

“Touch yourself, I want to watch you.” Loki ordered, to give himself some time to decide -- and to enjoy the view of course. Tony was gorgeous. “But don’t come yet, I have other plans for you.”

“Hmmm... definitely gonna enjoy that.” Tony sighed as he let his hand travel over his stomach and began to slowly stroke himself to full hardness. 

He looked up at Loki and gasped gently when he sped up his movements slightly, but after a few strokes his eyes closed and he arched his back. His hips pushed up into his hand that was forming a loose fist now. So, Tony wanted to put on a show? Loki could work with that, use it against him, and make them both enjoy it even more.

“Play with your nipples as well, you make such beautiful noises when they get attention.” 

Tony did as he was told and moved his free hand up, stroking and pinching and slightly pulling one of his nipples. And yes, there were the sighs and moans and gasps, changing with the way he touched himself. They were like music in Loki’s ears, he wanted to hear more of them.

“Hands over your head, I will do the touching now,” Loki growled, then straddled Tony’s stomach as soon as he had moved his hands out of the way. “Keep your hands there until I tell you otherwise, or I will stop and leave you to take care of yourself,” he threatened. They both knew that it was an empty threat, but it didn’t matter.

“Won’t move them,” Tony promised and gripped the armrest tightly as if to prove his words true.

“We will see about that.” Loki smirked down at him. “Because I am going to take my time with you.”

A whimper escaped Tony at that, but he didn’t complain -- not that Loki had expected any complaints, he knew Tony too well for that. Satisfied that Tony was a more than willing participant, Loki began to stroke his hands up Tony’s sides, over his pectorals, and down again -- avoiding every single sensitive area on purpose. Every time Tony twitched or arched to get him to touch his nipples, or the sensitive area right underneath his ribs, Loki went with the movement, touched somewhere else. It took a few minutes of that until Tony was whining in frustration, then he finally stilled and allowed Loki to do whatever he wanted.

“Much better, I wondered how long it would take for you to give up fighting me.” Loki smiled at the apparent frustration on Tony’s face -- and the fact that he still hadn’t let go of the armrest.

“Loki, please!” Tony tried begging now, but Loki kept up his teasing touches for a little while longer, until he was sure that Tony had gotten the point. 

Loki was in control right now, and doing as he was told wouldn’t automatically get Tony what he wanted. Well, ultimately it would get them both what they wanted, but Loki was calling the shots and Tony had to trust him to take care of him. When he saw that Tony was gripping the armrest hard and biting his lips to stay still, Loki took pity on him; he meant to tease, not to torture him. Loki brushed both his thumbs over Tony’s nipples -- and was almost thrown off the sofa as Tony bucked up at the sudden touch. 

“Hold still.” 

Loki’s voice was hoarse now and his erection was pushing out between the folds of his bathrobe. He opened the belt to be more comfortable, but kept the robe on for now. Otherwise he ignored the demands of his body; he needed all his attention for Tony if he wanted to make sure they both enjoyed themselves. His thumbs gently moved back and forth over Tony’s nipples until Tony was whining and sighing almost constantly. Every sound, broken off or drawn out, went straight to Loki’s cock. He loved to drive Tony crazy with such simple touches -- and since Tony’s nipples were especially sensitive, Loki knew that he could push Tony almost to orgasm just by playing with them. And that was exactly what he wanted to do right now.

Every different touch cause a different sound to escape Tony’s lips and Loki took his time to hear each and every one of them. He alternated gentle touches with hard pinches, scratched over Tony’s chest and made sure to catch one or both nipples, pulled and twisted, stroked around and around. By the time he closed his lips over a nipple for the first time, Tony’s moans were mixed with pleas for more, for Loki to stop, for a touch on his cock so he could come. Then Loki sucked on one of the now swollen nipples and Tony arched off the sofa with a cry.

“God, so good, please, need… “ Tony gasped out a constant stream of pleas now. “Don’t stop, oh, please... _Loki_!” The last was a loud cry that ended in a drawn out whine, as Loki bit down and held on, then pulled back sharply. “Hurts! More, please…” Tony’s voice trailed out on a sob when Loki released the tortured nipple, which was red and sore now and glistening with saliva. It was amazing to see Tony so desperate and still so willing to let Loki set the pace. A glance at Tony’s hands on the armrest showed that he was gripping it so tightly that his fingers must have hurt from the tension. He was beautiful like this.

Not quite ready to stop, Loki licked his way over to the other nipple, treating it just the same as the first one. His fingers soothingly circled the now released nipple, while he sucked and bit and pulled just as hard on the second one. Tony was beyond words now, pleading gasps and whines and broken off cries the only sounds coming out of his mouth. He sounded so beautiful like that, if Loki’s own cock hadn’t been painfully hard for way too long already, he could have kept up this delicious torture for hours. And he knew Tony would have let him.

Giving Tony’s nipple one last lick, Loki took pity on both of them. He lowered himself over Tony, until their cocks were aligned, then began to thrust their hips together in a hard and fast rhythm. There was no finesse to it, and none needed; they were both too close already. Precome was slicking up their skin, made the friction not quite painful, enabled Loki to thrust even harder. Loki was still lapping alternately at Tony’s nipples, but they were just soft kitten licks now, barely enough to make Tony whine at each pass of tongue over his oversensitive skin.

Tony’s hands were still holding on to the sofa, his hips thrust up as much as they could. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he looked lost in the sensations. Loki closed his eyes as well, almost overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through him, by his love for Tony, by the way both combined to something even better. It took only a minute or two of rutting against each other, then Tony was gasping, throwing his head back in a silent cry and spilled between their bodies. Loki pressed himself down harder, too close to stop now, making Tony whimper at the overstimulation, but just a few thrusts later his own pleasure overwhelmed him and he came as well.

Loki slumped on top of Tony, who brought his arms up and held him close, gently stroking his back and running fingers through his hair. More lazy kisses, mumbled words of love and affection -- it was nice to lie there like that, just bask in the afterglow of fantastic sex.

“You know,” Tony mumbled against the sensitive skin of Loki’s neck, making him shiver, “at this rate you’re going to wear me out before the weekend is over.”

Loki chuckled softly. “Maybe we should test how fast I can wear you out -- and then just relax for the rest of our time together.” He pressed a quick kiss on Tony’s lips before he continued. “It is just as nice to hold you in my arms or to have you close while we sit on the sofa.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “But we should take another shower before we stick together.” He shifted under Loki, making him unpleasantly aware of the drying come between them.

“Unfortunately that means we have to move.” Loki sighed, snuggling down even more.

“Yes, we do.” Tony gently shoved on Loki’s shoulders. “Get off me before I throw you off.” His eyes twinkled in amusement.

“I’d love to see you try!” Loki laughed, but slowly pushed himself up. 

Tony was right, they had to clean up. And under the shower, there was plenty of opportunity to keep touching, to be close to each other. This was definitely the best weekend they’d had in far too long. And Loki was determined to make the most of what was still left of it.


End file.
